Varlo Society
The Varlo are a tribal and semi-nomadic beast race that evolved on island of Varlus. Usually existing in tribes that have anywhere from 15 - 45 members. Typically female dominated, but smaller roaming tribes could favor anyone fit to lead instead. These tribes form hierarchies where Varlo work their way up to certain statuses, rather than being born into them. *Unnamed/general: This being the lowest status one can have. It's usually made up of kits and newly absorbed members, who haven't had a chance to find their niche in the tribe. Elderly Varlo might also fall into this role, if they end up unable to do even simple tasks in their tribes. Members of this status are usually treated fairly, as most of the time the ones with this title have not done anything to warrant mistreatment. *Working/Breeder: These Varlo don't have an exact job, and merely help others around the tribe as needed. Be it storing foods and materials, repairing minor infrastructure, organizing goods, or general cleaning. This role has similar members to the one above, only the kits are older and are being eased into what they'll eventually train to do. Breeders do all of the above, but also have a specific role in reproduction, usually for smaller tribes. Breeders are usually the sister(s) of the queen/head of the tribe, but their offspring hold no claim to power or favoritism. *Scouts/Wanderers: These Varlo make sure the tribe's territory is protected or expanded on. They have basic hunting and fighting skills along with general know how of traps, trickery, and persuasion. Scouts in particular are looking for dangers or locations of interests, things like animal herds moving or Varlo hunters camping too closely. Wanders are less directly involved with the tribe, existing more as outsiders who will handle low level threats like lost travelers wandering into the territory or alerting the tribe of subtle things such as illness in plants or animals that might effect the tribe. *Hunters/Traders: Hunters hunt and traders trade. They both work alongside scouts in making sure their travels go smoothly. Hunters may also act as a first line of defense if an immediate threat is present. Traders usually avoid conflict, as they're carrying valuables. Hunters may train to become warriors, but traders usually reach the peak of their careers here. *Warriors: These Varlo protect the tribe from internal and external threats. They have better fighting skills than hunters, and often walk boarders in changing shifts. They are the Varlo who handle "law" between two tribes as well, as closely situated tribes usually have relations through their warriors and traders primarily. Warriors might become tribal leaders if the current queen/king dies, or gets defeated in a challenge. Hunters will also challenge warriors to become one themselves. *Leaders: Kings and queens rule over stable tribes with a territory and decent numbers, while a "head" is the male or female leader or a small struggling or outright nomadic tribe. These Varlo are typically the strongest of the bunch, if not just the most suited in some other way compared to the rest of the tribe. These Varlo are one of the only two Varlo that get to breed, but their offspring have no inherent claim to leadership, or even favoritism. Kings of tribes have little functional say inside the walls, but are usually allowed to control external affairs, as males are not as aggressive and outsiders view the males as the stronger sex based on their cultures. Varlo are a female dominate specie, mostly due to the females being more aggressive and controlling of their environment. Since the sexes are roughly the same in build, it becomes tiring for males to constantly challenge females for leadership roles. However, there is no significant sexism towards each other, due to their similar strengths and weaknesses. Varlo do become prideful over ranks, however. Hunters might heckle or chase scouts, warriors might flex their status over workers, breeders might resent their siblings in power. Larger tribes grow more rowdy towards each other over time. Which is the main reason Varlo become wanderers or form nomadic tribes. This is also where they start to ignore typical social rules, as Varlo view smaller tribes and wanderers as lesser than the whole, they see no real issue when these lesser tribes break traditions or endanger themselves. Single or small tribes of Varlo are often the ones making culture advancements or mingling with outsiders, as they're free to do so on their own accord. Varlo in larger tribes tend to form stricter rules over time, as each growing tribe forms its own sub-culture compared to the whole. This is what leads to some tribes adopting new tech from outsiders, while others kill outsiders on site. Varlo names Varlo have first names, then a tribe name. A Varlo without a tribe simple are their first name. Tribe names act as last names, to identify where the Varlo come from. These last names can change with the change or formation of a new tribe. Some Varlo living in outsider settlements occasionally use it as a last name, "Gage Whiston" to show that they see themselves as a firm member of the town of Whiston, for example. However, outsiders do not consider those official names, and Varlo in towns and cities are given government names based on where the Varlo came from. If they came from the west side of the island, if they were born into a city, if they're a mutt breed, etc. Views on this vary from islanders. Varlo first names are given after they reach two years of age, as mortality rates drop and some personality is shown. The names are typically made up of two root words from the Varlo's language. A language that's been made for expression and experiences rather than communication. Names allude to feelings and happenings, such as joyful or "when a river rises after a flood". of pre/suffixes and words Common names include; Gage, Tep, Gehult, Sute, Nallet, and Saalot. Varlo have minor slang and phrases that has evolved over the years. Common words and phrases include; list